


I don't know where you're going, But do you got room for one more troubled soul?

by DigitalMeowMix



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Chatting & Messaging, Dorks in Love, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMeowMix/pseuds/DigitalMeowMix
Summary: Conversations between two unlikely bros. (and maybe more?)





	I don't know where you're going, But do you got room for one more troubled soul?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thistidalwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistidalwave/gifts).



> Thank you to Sanity, Vae,Noir, and everyone else in Yulechat that held my hand and walked me through coding the formatting as I flailed uselessly . Lifesavers every one of you!

 

bombdude420  
  
**Monday** 8:15 PM  
Hey you up?  
  
**Monday** 8:30 PM  
Come on dude  
  
Answer me  
  
Are you still angry ? It was just a joke dude, and it's your fault for not doing the reading and falling for it so easily your the perfect mark.  
  
**Monday** 8:35 PM  
Whatever man I'm over it, does your face still hurt?  
  
Don't flatter yourself dude your not that strong.  
  
Fuck u I'm gonna get swole and do it again.  
  
Whatever,hey do you wanna play Overwatch tonite ?   
  
Give me 10 min. Dad is making me put out the trash brb.   


K  
**Tuesday** 5:25PM  
Aughhhhhh my life is suffering.  
  
??? What's up?   
  
Father Unit is going on a date kill meeeeee.(weary face emoji)  
  
That sux,wit who?   
  
New neighbor dude .  
LOL that dweeb? RIP. (skull emoji)  
  
Ugh I know ,but he's so excited and its fucking me up. He hasn't dated in a long time.   
Since that dude from work right ?   
  
Yeah that douchey tech bro that talked too much.   
You up for Call of Duty?  
  
Dude last time we played you whined for an hour cuz I beat your punk ass.   
Big words but you won't be so lucky this time emo boy.   
Fine log in in 5 min I'll be there.  
**Wednesday** 8:20 PM  
(A link to a playlist of witch house music )Here's some of that music I was telling you u about yesterday.   
Sounds cool man, its (fire emoji).  
**Thursday** 2:35PM  
(A 30 second video of a shaky iPhone video selfie of Ernest, he's in his room which is extremely messy with posters and stickers covering the walls in view, trap music is playing in the background.Ernest takes a deep inhale off his vape and then gently blows out a quick succession of perfectly round smoke rings and then blows hard to make them collapse into each other like dominoes   
  
Dope (dash emoji) ( smiling-face-with-sunglasses emoji)  
**Thursday** 5:15 PM  
Wyd?   
  
Binging game of thrones, U?   
Nothing much, quick dragon or direwolf?   
  
Dude no contest (dragon emoji).  
Imagine the shit though.   
(Nauseated-face emoji)  
**Sunday** 8:10 PM  
Hey did i leave my vape at our place?   
  
I found it on my bed I''ll bring it to school meet me first period.   
TY (prayer hands emoji)  
**Wednesday** 12:35 AM  
What u get on # 4 on page 357 for biology?   
Dude I was asleep.  
And?   
Photosynthesis   
Thx (ok hand emoji)  
Fuck you goodnight.   
**Friday** 7:00 PM  
(A poorly centered picture of a plate of dip and veggies on a fancy looking coffee table next to a plate of cheese and crackers, there are legs in the periphery of the frame.)  
I'm literally dying help me based meme God .  
WTF whats going on?  
I forgot Pops is starting his dweeby book club tonite.   
So?  
  
So he dragged me downstairs to introduce me and made me sit here while these geezers ask me about school and what I do for fun and shit, btw ur dad is here too, he's been ranting for 5 minutes about the "stilted prose and unrealistic romance"of some boring book they've been reading.   
Oh shit that's probably why there's a note in the kitchen I didn't bother looking at with 20 dollars, brb gonna order pizza for dinner. Fuck u all I get for dinner are cheese and crackers for the guests.   
**Saturday** 6:15 PM  
Whats up dude?   
Watching Naruto with dad , u?   
LOL weeb.  
  
Fuck off I remember when u use to do the Naruto run on the playground dude your not cool either.   
Yeah but I grew out of it.  
  
U haven't grown any taller though.(smirking face emoji)   
**Monday** 6:15 PM  
Hey man.  
**Monday** 7:00 PM  
Hey dude.  
**Monday** 8:15 PM  
Vega you dead?  
**Monday** 8:20 PM  
Ernie this is Bert do you copy?  
RIP LOL(skull emoji)   
**Friday** 8:50 PM  
Hey sry bro got grounded by the tyrant.  
LOL what did you this time idiot?   
Bombed my geography midterm.   
  
Dude Ms Rosen's class ? that shit was easy man did you even bother to study?   
Nah but whatever, not everybody can be a nerd like you Lucy.   
Fuck you dude!   
**Saturday** 6:15 PM  
RED ALERT RED ALERT( police car light emoji) Dad is on a second date with neighbor dweeb.   
Get it Mr Bloodchurch (eggplant emojis ).  
  
Fuck you very much for making me read that with my own two eyes!   
Sooooooo how was ur dads date? do you have another dad now, are you gonna be the ring bearer?   
  
First off all fuck u best man for sure, and secondly ...He's writing poetry. (weary face emoji)  
Doesn't he always do that kinda emo shit?   
This is love poetry (weary face emoji),he's breaking out the Elizabeth Barrett Browning and Tennyson for inspiration.   
I'll (prayer hands emoji) for u dude   
**Sunday** 3:15 PM  
A selfie of Lucien taken in his bathroom mirror, it's a close up of his face centered around his right eyebrow, at close observation his piercing looks different) Got a new titanium stud, looks wicked right?   
Idk all I can focus on is your giant nose.   
Fuck u at least I don't have a creep 'stache   
**Wednesday** 8:10 PM  
Whats up man?   
Idk chilling, I just got back from ice cream with Dad and the neighbor guy and his daughter. His daughter is cool, she has good taste in music.   
She hot bro?   
Shut up dude that's weird our dads are dating,that would be like incest!  
LOL ew (nauseated face emoji)  
  
And IDK I guess she's kinda cute ?  
**Friday** 6:00 PM  
U coming over for Walking Dead this weekend?  
IDK I'm just not feeling it since Glenn died.   
  
Are you sure it's not cuz the gore made you upchuck in our sink once?   
(angry face emoji) Fuck u you promised to never speak of that again.  
I bought a whole pack of 4 Loko just for u dude don't make me drink this toxic waste myself I will literally die and my dad will have to wear even more black for a whole year,in fact it might actually zombify me.(zombie emoji)  
Fine man I'll be there, and you know I would take care of you if you turned man...(gun emoji) headshot.   
I'm touched dude.  
Thx what are friends for.   
  
**Wednesday** 4:35 PM  
Broooo you gonna see killer atomic sharks 2 this Friday?  
  
IDK maybe  
Wanna go with me?   
  
K fine what time?   
6, see u there u need a ride?   
  
In your dads Oldsmobile? Nah I'll take my bike   
Fuck u that car is a classic   
**Saturday** 6:15 PM  
Look I know we're fighting for dumb reasons but LOOK AT THIS KICKASS DOG! (A pic of Duchess Cordelia looking at camera excitedly and drooling slightly, she has a small plush of Edgar Allan Poe in her huge mouth )   
**Sunday** 8:15 PM  
WTF that's a bear, hope u get eaten.   
Fuck u I said I'm sorry alright , u surprised me. One sec the radioactive sharks are chowing down the next ur holding my hand, it was sticky from ur Snickers bar btw.  
Look we can still hang out right? I don't wanna fuck things up bro , your still my best friend, even if your a fuckboi sometimes.  
Come help me walk my attack bear tonight.  
U know I'm allergic dumbass.  
U don't have to touch her and just walk like a foot ahead of us or something.   
So we're good right?  
Yeah man ur dad and his bf are the ones that helped me get Duchess Cordelia so I guess I owe you one.   
WTF how?  
Come over tonight I'll explain,Bring pizza rolls BTW we are out at my house 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Alone Together by Fall Out Boy , which along with MCR Lucien totally listens too.
> 
> Just in case its not clear  
> Ernest=Grey  
> Lucien=Blue


End file.
